


Nat (My Oc) Bio

by Rockinoutlive



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockinoutlive/pseuds/Rockinoutlive
Summary: A biography about my Oc Nat from my Ed Edd n Eddy fanfic
Kudos: 1





	Nat (My Oc) Bio

Natalie

Natalie, mostly referred to by her nickname "Nat" is one of the protagonists in my Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfic. She isn't the most intelligent but she is not the weakest either she is the most loyal and helpful (unofficial) member of the Eds.

Nicknames: Nat

Natalie (by herself)

Turtleneck (by Eddy)

Nat-girl (by Rolf)

Portrayer: Jessica Dicicco

Hair Color: Black

Friends: Ed, Edd, Eddy

Enemies: The Kanker Sisters, The Kids (sometimes)

First Appearance: The Ed-Touchables

Appearance

Nat wears a white turtleneck sweater, pink jeans, red shoes with black soles, and a white headband. At nighttime, She wears a blue turtleneck nightgown and her ever-present headband. When she is not wearing a turtleneck she wears a white neck collar to cover her neck.

She has long waist length black hair with bangs along with fair skin, black/brown eyes, and small pink lips.

Personality

Nat is a kind, caring, polite, shy, soft spoken girl who hangs out with the Eds and tags along with their daily shenanegins, Although she doesn't talk or say much she is very supportive and tries to help as much as she can.

She mainly serves as the Eds "Good luck charm" as when they get into tight situations or in need of assistance she is the one who is there to help them whether as a group or individually.

Trivia

She owns a butterfly house in her room and loves to collect caterpillars

She is a fan of art

Hi its me the author I know there isn't much here but I plan to update this in the future. If you have any feedback or questions for me about my oc please let me know.

That's all for now!


End file.
